Sailor Moon's Knights
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: When Usagi is kicked out of the Senshi, she breaks and ends up running to America. To her surprise shes taken in by people claiming to be knights meant to protect her. But, when something begins happening in Japan again it's up to Usagi, the knights, and a few surprises to save the Senshi and the day. This is a Reboot of Serenity's Knights. ON HOLD
1. Sterling needs to lift more

**_Author's Note_**

I don't own Sailor Moon. _This is a reboot of my original story of Serenity's Knights. so If you haven't read Serenity's Knights go ahead and start reading, If you have, quick note. Overall the plot will be the same to the original but will have some differences, slight plot differences and different characterization from the original. This was done since as a writer I've changed. Also some characters names have changed. If you care they will be listed at the bottom. Otherwise enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1: Sterling needs to lift more

The rain continued to pound down as lighting flashed across the night sky. The only sound was the distance claps of thunder and the pounding of rain on concrete and asphalt.

In the rain hiding under a bridge was Usagi Tsukino. Two weeks ago, Usagi would have been home safe in her bed. But, that was when her life had been whole. That was when her senshi and love had been loyal to her, had supported her. Before they had told her she had to leave the senshi, leave the group. They had never explained why.

That day they had run her over the edge. That day Usagi took all the money she had and flow to America. She wasn't sure where, all Usagi knew was she had to run, had to leave. Everyone she had fought and sacrificed for couldn't have done this to her.

That was two weeks ago.

Now Usagi had no money, nowhere to go, no idea which city she was in, and spoke no English.

Which lead to this. Usagi sat crying no idea what to do. Wondering why she had done this? Why they had done this to her?

Then something caught her attention. The sound of splashes.

A young woman runs under the bridge and pauses a moment pulling out her cell phone to look at.

Usagi huddles against the wall trying to blend in so the woman didn't see her. Though Usagi did take a moment to look over the woman. She was wearing dark jeans, tennis shoes, a gray hoodie, backpack on, she looked a bit taller than Usagi herself and had light skinned like Usagi, though the teenager couldn't see any of her other features due to her hood being pulled up.

The woman muttered to herself for a bit then put her phone up, and turned to leave when she noticed Usagi.

The blonde tried to move closer to the wall not liking woman's interest in her and the woman tried to say something to her but alas Usagi still had not learned to properly speak English.

"I can't understand you, please leave me alone," Usagi tried to explain as the young woman kneeled before her.

"Serenity?"

Everything around Usagi seemed to slow down. How? How did she….how did she know that name? How did this woman know Usagi's true name?! Something only her enemies and allies know?!

The woman removed her hood and her silver eyes meet Usagi's blue as she said some more words she didn't understand.

Usagi's eyes broke from the woman's as she scanned her face, all of it was familiar like it was from a hazy dream, especially her blonde hair that was the exact same shade as Usagi's.

"Serenity," As the young woman wraps her in a hug, Usagi's world goes black.

...

Sterling Aydan could say a lot about Serenity, the first thing that came to mind as she forced her way up the stairs carrying the moon princess on her back was that she was rather heavy.

Honestly Sterling could have activated her hyper strength and made it easier but that would have been a waste of energy so she settled for the piggy back ride.

Sterling managed to balance Serenity and her backpack as she opened her apartment door and stumbled in dropping her bag at the door as she navigate her and Serenity to her room.

The 21 year old was thankful that Jasper and Tristian were still out shopping for groceries, she did not want them to disturb the clearly not distressed princess. After a quick glance around she also saw that Addison was also out, "Thank the gods."

After kicking her door open she managed to get Serenity inside and placed her on her bed, she looked her over for only a second before deciding she need fresh clothes.

As she pulled out some of her pajamas she couldn't help but muse. She hadn't taken care of Serenity like this in years, thousands of years. It was weird especially since it looked like Sterling was older than Serenity now.

Soon, Sterling had a freshly pajamed Serenity lying in her bed. She sighed, hundreds of questions were floating in her head about what was Serenity doing in America instead of Japan with her senshi? Why was she under the bridge? Why does she look so horrible?

Eventually the blonde gave up her musing and decided a nice shower was in order and probably a nap on the couch was in order, providing Addison, Jasper, or Tristian didn't wake her up.

She would just have to talk to Serenity once she wakes up.

* * *

 _ **Author' Note 2**_

 _Name changes from original story, Serenity's Knights._

 _Andy Evans/Hikaru - Sterling Aydan/Tala_

 _Gabriel Ryder/Archer- Addison Prince/Aeolian_

 _Jasper Steel/Tal - Jasper Kurosawa/Alecto_

 _Thomas Hayden/Dax - Tristian Kurosawa/ Cassiel_

 _Grayson Kyle- Hadi Kader_

 _Arthur Zane - Callum Eszes_

 _Troy Nicholson - Eli Starr_

 _Jacen Jameson - Yu Wen_


	2. Welcome to a confusing world

Author's Note

Remember I don't own Sailor Moon.

Talking in English/Japanese

 _Talking in Celestial_

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to a confusing world

Usagi woke up to the sound of voices. Her initial thought was to go back to sleep, and she almost did if not for the fact that she noticed this was not her bed.

The blonde shot up and looked around, she was in a bedroom, it was a little average, a twin bed, a bookshelf, desk, and side table were in it. She would have looked around a bit more if not for the fact that a young man pop his head in.

Usagi yelp for a moment as the young man smiled. She calmed down as she noticed his black hair and dark green eyes, he had an aura that almost reminded her of Setsuna.

"My apologizes for startling you, Princess," He told her in Japanese, "But Sterling and I have finished breakfast so if you would like some please come out."

Confused beyond belief Usagi and hunger from the lack of food getting to her had, her getting out the bed pausing for a moment to noticing she was now dressed in star pajamas than her clothes from last night.

Usagi followed the man out the door and found herself in a kitchen area where a teenage boy, resembling the young man but with gold eyes rather than green, sat at a tabling waiting on food.

The boy noticed Usagi and waved at her, "Serenity, its good to see you again."

"Manners, Tristian!" the man scolded, "I apologize, Princess. Tristian seems to have forgotten his manners living in this life."

Usagi nodded still not getting the gist of anything besides that they must be from the moon kingdom and knew her as Serenity.

It was at that point that that a brown haired young man and the blonde woman from last night came from the kitchen placing food on the table. Usagi had to stare at the young man for a moment, he may have had brown hair and eyes but despite that he held a strong resemblance to Mamoru.

The Mamoru look alike and woman sat down as did the other man.

Usagi took the que and sat down as well looking down at the pancakes in front of her.

The young man looked at her before speaking, "So, I'm Jasper Kurosawa, this is my brother Tristian," he motioned to the teenager," his name is Addison Prince," he motioned to the Mamoru look alike and then to the blonde that she had assumed must have rescued her, "She's Sterling Aydan."

Usagi took quick note the names then introduced herself, "Im Usagi Tsukino."

Jasper turned to Sterling and Addison and told them something in English before turning back to Usagi, "Usagi, do you know understand celestial?"

The reincarnated moon princess looked completely confused till Sterling spoke in a language that was fast, melodic, but somehow forceful all at one. But most amazing of all, a language that Usagi understood.

" _This is celestial. Do you understand?_ "

Serenity numbly nodded, " _I do."_

" _Good. Now we can talk with little trouble. Tell me-"_ Sterling began but was cut off by Usagi.

" _Wait, Wait, Wait, explain what's going on! Who are you? Why are you helping me?!"_ She asked frustrated with the situation.

The four strangers shared a look before Sterling looked at Usagi sadly, _"Do you know who I am? Actually better question. Do you know who you are, Serenity?"_

" _By the way you worded that I'm guessing you're asking if I know I'm Princess Serenity? I do know that but I don't know who any of you are,"_ Usagi replied.

" _Wish I could say I'm surprised. I'm not,"_ the older blonde commented, " _Well, to explain who I am…I'm your sister."_

Usagi stared blankly at Sterling taking in the familiarity of her face, " _Wh- What?!"_

" _I'm the reincarnation of Princess Tala of the Moon Kingdom, younger sister of Princess Serenity. Thus making me your sister Usagi,"_ Sterling explained calmly, then motioned to the males in the room, " _Addison, Jasper, and Tristian are the reincarnations of my friends from back then: Aeolian, Alecto, and Cassiel."_

Still trying to wrap her mind her around this Usagi asked, " _Why can't I remember you?"_

" _I doubt the Queen ever expected to need us, I doubt she realized we were reincarnated. So remembering us wasn't a priority. We died during the Battle of Eris, a good month before the Fall of the Moon Kingdom. Along with most of the other Knights,"_ Jasper explained.

" _Knights?"_

" _Knights, or rather Mystic Knights are magical warriors that train from an early age to be a peace keeper representing an attribute or ideal. The Four of us are knights,"_ Addison answered this time, his eyes narrowing on her _, "But honestly Usagi enough about us. Why are you in America? Alabama for that matter of all places. Where's Endymion and the Senshi? Why were you under that bridge in the rain?"_

The moon princess looked around and saw the concerned looks on their faces and she broke, tears began pouring down her face as she choke out the words, _" I….they….they forced me to….i had to leave….my senshi….my senshi didn't….Mamoru…they made me leave…said I wasn't a princess worth….dy….dying for anymore."_

Suddenly arms were around her as Sterling hand her wrapped in a hug. Usagi risked a look at Addison, Jasper, and Tristian and was surprised to see the shocked looked on their faces.

"Endymion?"

"Pluto?"

"Saturn?"

" _Them too."_

" _They don't know what they're missing then."_ Was Sterling's reply.


	3. Jadeite might be bleeding

Author's Note

I own nothing but my original characters such as Sterling, Addison, etc.

 _Speaking Celestial_

Speaking English/Japanese

* * *

Chapter 3: Jadeite might be bleeding

It had only been about five days since Usagi had moved in with the Knights, luckily they had a spare room in their apartment since Jasper and Tristian shared a room.

The heroine was so relieved to be taken in. They had been nothing but kind to her since she got here. Addison would invite her in the kitchen all the time to cook with him, Tristian had been entraining her with video games and anime he had, Jasper had created a new identity for her as Bunny Shields (Sterling's "cousin") for her stay in America, and Sterling had been amazing emotional support.

Today though was interesting, Usagi had been woken up and told that they had to go shopping for her. Though Usagi could get away with wearing Sterling's clothes she couldn't keep wearing them since one Sterling was taller than Usagi making her clothes baggy and two Sterling didn't have enough clothes to support two people.

Dressed in the less baggy of Sterling clothes, Usagi came out of her room to hear laughing and was surprised to see four men standing with the knights in the living room.

Usagi recognized the men immediately.

They were the Dark Kingdom Generals.

" _Usagi, do yo-"_

" **MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"**

Within seconds Sailor Moon was in Usagi's place. She picked up a dish and tossed it at Jadeite yelling "Moon Tiara Action!"

This hit Jadeite in the face earning a yelp and blood to being gushing from his nose.

" _What are you doing?! Stop! They're not our enemies!"_ Addison explained as he jumped up with Zositie to check on Jadeite.

" _They attacked me and the senshi, tried to kill me, and take over the world,"_ Sailor Moon accused the generals, " _I can't take any chances."_

Sterling stepped in between Sailor Moon and the Shitennou, preventing any more attacks by the moon senshi.

" _Usagi, these aren't those Generals. These are the true Shitennou. Those you meet were clones made by the Dark Kingdom, "_ Jasper explained calmly as he could.

Sterling picked up from there, _"You have to understand these generals would never hurt us. We know them."_

Sailor Moon glared at the Shitennou still unconvinced.

Tristian looking sad turns to Kunzite and points to him, _"This is Hadi Kader. He takes me to my soccer games every Saturday. He took me to get my learners' permit cause no else could. He can't cook to save his life. But he is Kunzite too."_

Sailor Moon raised her eyebrows as Addison motioned to Zoisite, " _This is Callum Eszes. He's Hadi stepbrother. He and Hadi came to America when he was 10. He has been in my class ever since. He constantly berates my eating habits since he wants to be a doctor one day and he also happens to be Zoisite."_

Sterling gives her sister a look, " _Nephrite is now Eli Starr. He and I go once a month star gazing. His tarot card readings are usually spot on and he makes the best meat loaf ever."_

Jasper having just helped Jadeite up finished up, _"He's Yu Wen. His dad is from China but he has lived here his entire life. He loves to play video games, football, and jokes. Yu is always willing to help us when we need to. And he happens to be Jadeite."_

Sailor Moon looked over the four knights protecting and trying to convince the princess of the innocence, _"So, are we having Eli's meat loaf tonight?"_

…..

Sterling, Addison, Hadi, and Callum were all sitting in Hadi's car going to meet the other's at the mall.

"So, what are we doing about all this?" Callum asked his voice laced with his Irish accent.

"Nothing," was Sterling's respond.

"Nothing?" Callum asked confused.

"Unless provoked. Nothing. No wants to hurt the senshi or Endymion. As much as we are angry and confused about this whole stituation there still people we don't want to knowingly attack. Especially with the little information we have at the moment ," Sterling explained simply, "So we will focus on what's important. Usagi."

Addison and Callum shared a look.

Hadi gave Sterling a soft smile, "Agreed. We will wait."

* * *

Review and thank you


	4. Two Years Later

Author's Note

I own none of the characters expect my ocs. I originally had planned this chapter to be a "montage" of the two years but felt that would be confusing so I decided to skip ahead to this chapter. Review and thanks for reading. The next chapter I promise will have action.

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Years Later

"Your cousins hot."

"Seriously," Usagi gave her coworkers a look and sighed, "Not this again."

It was conversations like these that make her regret learning English.

"Bunny it's true," her coworker Zachary explained as he continued hanging up clothes.

"She is my cousin," The 19 year old stressed.

"Which makes you best wing girl," Zachary smirked.

It was at that moment that Sterling walked in her work shirt untucked her hair messing as can be, "Bunny, ready? Jasper's got dinner going."

Usagi nodded and grabbed Sterling hand dragging her out the door. Geez, she was so tired of her coworkers saying Usagi and her friends were hot.

….

"Robynn lyth in grene wode bowndyn," Sterling read out loud from her book, the line both began and ended the story she had to read for her class.

It was after dinner and she was reading her book and taking notes while Hadi and Usagi were sparring in front, they made a habit of waiting till it was dark in case someone was going to get fancy with the fight. It turned out Hadi and Usagi ending up getting along very well after the shorted out the whole clone thing.

Over the last two years the Knights and Generals had slowly training Usagi so that she could take care of her self need she. Usagi had really taken off under the Knights and Generals care, she had learned to speak English almost perfectly in about 7 months, had maintained a job at the store Sterling also worked at for a year, had graduated high school and was debating going to college, and was turning into a pretty capable fighter.

Sterling smiled as Usagi nailed Hadi with a frantic swipe in the head with her staff, "Sorry!"

"No Sorries, that was a good hit," Hadi muttered tended his injuried head.

"Okay, kids. Time to leave," a police commented as he came up them flashlight right in Sterling's face.

"You'll have to drag me out," Sterling smarted off.

"That's not a way to speak to an officer of the law," the officer continued taking out his cuffs.

"I will chain you to a tree, Yu," Sterling threated as Yu sat down beside her.

"What if that hadn't been me?" the Jadeite reincarnation asked annoyed.

Sterling rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the text but her eyes keep going back to the line she had read before, "Robin Hood laid in the green woods bound."

"What?" Yu asked confused and he looked at the book, "What is this langue?! Ster, I know Chinese, Japanese, English, and Celestial. I refuse to learn more."

"Its middle English, " the knight explained, "I don't know. It's an eerie tale. Robin Hood dies."

"Heroes die," the police officer commented standing up, "We did."

The younger moon princess felt a chill go up her spine, "I think it more it commenting on how we end how we begin and I don't think I like it."

….

Rei Hino made a mistake she regretted the most two years ago.

It had started with a dream, a premonition. But unlike in the past it wasn't just Rei getting the dream.

Everyone was.

Everyone.

They grew worried, especially Setsuna who had never seen this happen before.

In the dream Usagi was tortured and killed and they could do nothing to protect her.

This led to a decision in retrospect Rei should have objected to. Push Usagi away, get her to run away, to America. Since they knew she would never leave willingly it was there only choice. After all she was too noble to let them fight for her without her being here.

They should have realized the plan was flawed.

Mamoru had a friend that he had made in America that was set to take her in, they knew she would go to America, it's all she ever talked about visiting.

Mamoru's friend had never seen Usagi at the airport.

They had immediately dropped everything and searched for Usagi for a solid four months, but America was so huge. Sure they had a starting point as her plane had been heading to New York but that wasn't enough. They had to give up and go back to Japan, they still had monsters appearing every once in a while.

Whenever Luna and Artemis though that had a lead they checked it out but that's all they could think to do.

There instinct told them that Usagi was safe but Rei couldn't help but wonder….

"Usagi, where are you? Are you safe?"

….

Usagi was wrestling with Tristian over the remote as Usagi's dog, a cute Teacup Yorkshire name Nao, barked at them.

Sterling and Jasper sat in the kitchen as they opened their hard lemonade as Addison glared, "I'm going in there in like five minutes."

"And you'll get kicked in the face," Jasper commented as the fighting continued, "again."

* * *

Author's Note 2

Below are the listed ages of the characters. I don't like taking up page time to say how old they are, it slows down the story in my opinion. And for this takes place after Stars for the record.

Kunzite, Setsuna, & Jasper- 25

Mamoru & Sterling- 23

Haruka & Michiru- 22

Jadeite & Nephrite- 21

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Zoisite, & Addison - 19

Tristian- 17

Hotaru- 14


	5. Have You Accepted The Light Inside?

Author's Note

Okay Chapter 5. Same disclaimer applies. Thank you beauty readers and reviews. So serious question should the knights have superhero names besides their past life names like the Sailor Senshi. Tell me in the reviews what you think and if yes, how about some suggestions. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Have You Accepted The Light Inside?

You know Sterling had not seen her day heading down this route.

She would swear up and down she had left for only ten minutes, ten minutes! She had to renew her book for her paper that was it. Then she and Usagi were going to the park to walk Nao.

So imagine Sterling's shock as she left the library to find a monster, a giant robotic ape thing, destroying the parking lot, man was she glad she left her car at home.

Her immediate thought turned to Usagi as she made sure she was okay, after making sure she wasn't around she turned to innocent civilians freaking out.

"Move it! Move it now!" She yelled at the stunned boys and screaming girls.

Of course this didn't stop one dumb ass as she continued staring in horror as a tree was throw as her. The knight cursed as she ran in front of her and protected her creating a shield man out light that the tree bounced off of.

"Aydan?"

Sterling looked at the girl panting heavily and saw it was a girl from her history class, Hannah.

The girl looked terrified and to put her at ease Sterling smirked, "Go tell Dr. Thomas I'm going to be late to class."

The terrible joke seemed to snap Hannah out of it as she ran off leaving Sterling alone with the monster.

"Well this is great…" Sterling let her smile fall as the monster seemed to recognize her as something it wanted to destroy.

You see the real reason Sterling hadn't wanted to start shit with the senshi? The Knights couldn't access their armors, the armors that made them equal to senshi. She didn't have a magic cat like Luna to give her weapons, the only reason the Generals could transform was because their magic stones basically emerge from their bodies when they remembered who they were.

The monster swung its fist and the moon princess jumped out of the way, "Oh shit!"

"Sterling!"

Looking over Sterling saw Sailor Moon appear, "Get out of here!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Cursing Sterling ran off to the side angry and ducked behind the nearest building. Keeping an eye on Sailor Moon it was obvious that the training had paid off as she no longer looked like a flapping duck while dodging but it was obvious she was not going to get a solid hit on her with the speed of the monster.

"Damn it," Sterling cursed wondering if her attacks would really do any real damage without her armor.

She pulled out her phone about to call Hadi when she felt a presence. A presence that shouldn't exist.

"Father?"

Sterling suddenly felt a weight around her neck and grabbed it staring. It was a necklace, a black cord leading to a clip at the end that was attached to dog tag looking thing covered with strange symbols and a piece of metal that looked as though it was meant to be slide up. She knew what this was.

Her armor key.

"Thanks, Father."

She heard a yelp and looked back to see that Sailor Moon had been hit by the monster and was struggle to get up.

She ripped her armor key off and flipped the metal piece unleashing a gush of white light, " **Metal Up!** " The light engulfed her creating gold armor.

"Usagi!"

One slash later from her sword she had freed Sailor Moon from the grasp of the monster.

"Huh?"

Sterling opened her helmet and allowed Sterling to see her face, "I'll weaken it, you be ready to finish it off."

Getting the gist of what was going on Sailor Moon nodded as Sterling turned to the monster.

"Now I must ask you," Sterling glared at the monster, "Have you accepted the light inside?"

The monster growled as the moon princess powered up her sword, "I'll take that as a no."

The monster charged at Sterling as she jumped up and slashing down, "Moonlight slash!"

A wave of pure white light erupted from her sword at slammed into the monster.

As the monster stumbled to the ground the Knight looked at her sister, "Sailor Moon now!"

Sailor Moon nodded and twirled yelling out, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

One wave of energy later the monster was disappearing slowly.

A voice came from the dying creature, causing the princesses to shudder.

"Princess….Princess…..They…Will kill you…."

Sailor Moon and Sterling shared a look as they heard sirens getting closer.

* * *

Author's Note 2

Sterling's full names is Sterling Aydan. Sterling can mean "excellence" or "Little star" while Aydan is a Turkish name meaning "from the moon". Meaning she's the "excellence from the moon"or "Little star from the moon." This can reference the fact that she was a great knight and a great light from the moon.

Sterling's past name Tala can mean"gold" in Persian but it's also the name of a Star Goddess.

Sterling is the Knight of Light meaning she believes there is a light and goodness in everyone. Her attacks and powers are based around light manipulation.


	6. Memories

Author's Note

Okay so i don't own anything.

answer to nick's review: 1) of course there's more to the plot, but you have to read it. 2) Its starts a year after the end of Stars. With the time skip it's about three years after the end of the sailor moon series. It's set in modern times as well 3) So, the two major locations are Tokyo (of course) and a small college town in Alabama name River Valley. 4) Ages are at the bottom of chapter 4. 5) Power levels? their the same as at the end of the series.

Also this is mainly base in the original anime though it will have other elements from the other sources.

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories

 _Minako was running she knew that but from what. She keep looking around expecting something. Looking for something._

 _She scanned the jungles around her, she hears a yell._

" _Rhene!" She yells and turns to run towards it when a person drop from above and lands on her._

 _Minako and the attacker struggle till they break apart allowing her to look at her attacker._

 _She was a blonde girl around 17 wearing long white pants and white shirt. Minako stared, the clothes looked old, like they belonged in the 16_ _th_ _century or something._

" _Two of my guys caught Rhene and Aega. Give it up, Psyche," The girl smirked at Minako._

 _Minako stared. Psyche? That was her names when she was the princess of Venus. Why was this girl calling her this? Rhene and Aega? That was Ami and Makoto!_

 _Suddenly Rei came flying in with a brown haired boy dressed in blue swinging in from the trees._

" _Antiope!" Minako yelled as she ran up to Rei, "Are you okay?"_

 _Everything moved so fast as the boy and girl attacked them again, Rei pushed Minako up knocking her into the boy, thinking fast Minako swerved to wrestle with the boy but eventually found herself restrained on the ground._

 _Groaning Minako looked up to see Rei being punched in the face by the girl._

" _Give up!" The girl yelled at Rei._

 _Of course Rei being stubborn Rei, "Never! I'm a Sailor Senshi and a protector of Princess Serenity!"_

 _The girl's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth at Rei's words and began hitting her again and again, "That so?! What's so god damn special about her!"_

 _The boy and Minako both looked at Rei and the girl concerned as blood began to appear on Rei's face and the girl's face._

" _I'm just as great as Serenity!"_

" _Stop! Your hurting Mars! Tala stop!"_

… _.._

Minako jolted awake sweating, "Wh-What was that dream?"

"Minako?"

Artemis was awake looking concerned.

"Just a dream….wait, I think it was a memory," Minako thought back for a moment, "Do you remember us, the Inner senshi, ever being in this huge jungle? I think Rei was hurt there."

The white cat stare confused, "Um, let me think. I think that was when you girls went and trained for about two months on Eris, it's a jungle planet. You were set to train there for six months but it ended early. Apparently from what I understand one of the knights injured Mars a great deal."

Minako sat thinking. Why did she have this memory now?

….

Usagi didn't see the Knights' bare arms very often. Most of the time because they preferred long shelves. But when she did she always stared. They had tattoos running up and down them, protection circles, magic circles, runes for thousands of things. Usagi had never asked where the tattoos had come from before but considering Tristian had them too she had assumed they were carried over from there past lives.

Now the reason why the tattoos had Usagi attention was that she was watching the male knights glowing tattoos as the held their armored keys. They were so gleefully they had their full powers back.

"Calm down guys. Focus," Callum got their attention.

Tristian reluctantly put out the fire ball in his hand, and focus along with everyone else on Hadi and Sterling, the leaders of the Knights and the Generals.

"Okay, somethings up. That's obvious, so let's talk about it," Sterling opened up the floor to discussion, "Eli?"

Eli frowned, "My cards and the stars aren't giving me answers."

"Callum?"

"I've found nothing on the internet or tv of use," Callum muttered.

"Yu?"

"The police and government are confused but that's it," Yu explained, "There has never been a monster attack outside Japan. There trying to figure out why it was here."

"Guys, it's me."

Everyone looked at Usagi, "Why are we pretending? It was after me. It said they'd kill me."

All the guys turned to Sterling as she rubbed her neck, "That…kinda…happened."

"We need to figure out what's going on and I think the senshi are involved," Usagi told them as she looked at her broach, "We need to go to Japan."

The room groaned as they all pulled out there phones.

"Wait, it's that easy?" Usagi asked confused as they started making calls to make plans.

"Yeah," Yu replied, "We kinda like living."

* * *

Author's note 2

Minako's past name Psyche is a reference to Cupid and Psyche.

Rei's past name Antiope is the name of an amazon warrior/daughter of Ares.

Ami's past name Rhene is the name of a consort of Hermes.

Makoto's past name is Aega. Aega was a daughter of Zeus.


	7. The Thing with Addison and Sterling

Author's Note

I own only my characters. Everything else is Naoko Takeuchi's.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Thing with Addison and Sterling

 _They were laughing and smiling._

 _Everything seemed happy, Sterling was standing there acting out a fight for Usagi._

 _It ended when a hand suddenly ripped Sterling's heart from her chest._

… _.._

Usagi jolted up from her seat sweating.

"Are you okay?" Callum asked looking considered.

Usagi nodded taking a deep breath.

Usagi and company were on a plane currently heading to Japan. It had only taken 3 days to get everything sorted out so they could head on over. The moon princess check her watch they were half way through their 14 hour flight, which on top of their 4 hour drive to the airport had left all 9 of them very tired.

This could be seen by Tristian and Yu being passed out up front. Hadi and Eli were behind them, Eli listening to music while Hadi was reading a book on law for his class next week, his was aiming to be a lawyer.

Not seeing Jasper, Sterling, or Addison Usagi looked around curious she found Jasper in the road across from her. He reading a magazine, feeling the princess' gaze he asked, "Something wrong?"

"She had a wee nightmare," the Irish man said earning a look from Usagi.

"No," Usagi protested, "I was wondering where Addison and Sterling went."

Jasper pointed the front still not looking up.

The heroine followed the finger to see Sterling flirting with the flight attendant, Steven she thinks, while Addison stood to the side looking pissed, as he waited longer on his coke.

"Huh? What's up with Addy?" Usagi asked confused to Callum and Jasper.

"Oh, the classic problem we have with the two," Callum explained as he sipped his water, "so Addison and Sterling, they were a thing in the past."

"A….Thing?" Usagi probed unsure.

"They were a thing back in the Silver Millennium," Jasper added still not looking up from his magazine, "they were the prefect couple some would say. Princess Tala and Prince Aeolian, along with you and Endymion it looked like the peace of the Moon and Earth would be sealed in a double marriage between the Moon Princesses and Earth Princes."

"Right, Aeolian was Endymion's brother," Usagi nodded being reminded that Addison was technically Mamoru's brother.

"Yep. So when Addison remembered the whole dating Sterling think he wanted to immediately start dating her you know?" Callum picked up explaining, "It makes sense since you remember your past love and you want to be with them. You remember being happy with them. Like how you feel about Mamoru or I feel about Mercury."

A knot form in Usagi's throat at that but nodded anyway, "So, then what happened?"

"Sterling didn't want to date. Still doesn't," Jasper explained simply, "From what I heard she isn't look for love again. She remembers, same as him, but it doesn't mean the same to her. He needs to accept that."

"Harsh, cut the lad some slack," Callum commented.

"It's the truth, and every time they sleep together or do something coupley it ends up hurt Addison more than anything," Jasper complained, "Remember new year's day?"

"Wait! That's why we were stuck at the General's?! Sterling and Addison were fucking?" Usagi realized angrily.

Callum and Jasper stared at Usagi for a moment before Callum spoke, "You know that word sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth."

"True, never say bad words about Usagi, they ruin your sweet image."

Usagi huffed as it was around this time Sterling game back happy carrying a cup of vodka. Addison followed grumpily.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Sterling asked.

"Nothing!"

…..

In a dark room in Japan, a young woman was smiling at her girlfriend of the night, as the girlfriend sat up pulling her shirt on, "Leaving so soon, babe?"

"sorry, Satomi."

"Hitomi."

"Sorry, Hitomi. My boss texted me and I have a bunch to do before my sisters get in."

"Oh, sisters? Hot as you?"

"Its been a while but I bet they're still hot. But too bad their good goodies."

"It's a shame."

The young woman sat on the bed kissing the Hiromi, "sorry, Hitomi. I have to ask, have you embraced the darkness inside?"

Hitomi smiled into her kiss, "Hell yes."

Suddenly darkness engulfed a screaming Hiromi from her producing a flaming two tailed cat in her place with sharp fangs.

The woman sighed, "Every freakin time. Well at least I got a monster out of it."

The monster looked confused at the woman, "Oh, right. You're the monster, Two tails, I'm your master. Aeron. Boy do we have lots to do."

* * *

Author's Note 2

Addison's full name is Addison Prince. Prince from him being the 2nd Earth prince, meaning he will always be a prince because his brother will be king. Addison is name that's derived from the title "Son of Adam." Adam means "earth" Meaning Addison's the son of Earth.

Addison's past name is Aeolian. Aeolian is the place the Endymion from Greek myth is said to be from.

Addison's the Knight of Justice. His powers are thunder and lightning based. This is because to him Justice should be quick and painful.

Jasper's full name is Jasper Kurosawa. Jasper is a Persian name meaning "treasurer." This reflects on how he comes to love and treasurer all his friends and family that mange to get close to him. Kurosawa is a Japanese name he shares with his brother Tristian, Kuro meaning "black" and Sawa meaning "Marsh". The name is a reference to how the brothers are originally from the 'creepy' and 'dark' kingdoms of Pluto and Saturn.

Jasper's past name is Alecto. Alecto is said to be the fury child of Hades.

Jasper is the Knight of Truth. His powers are of Ice and Water origin. This is a reflection of his belief in a cold hard truth.

Tristian's full name is Tristian Kurosawa. He shares the same last name as his brother. Tristian is an old french name that can having the meaning of both "riot" or the latin "sad." This reflects on his child like happiness that is used to hide his sad soul.

Tristian's past name is Cassiel. Cassiel according to the Hebrews is the angel of Saturn.

Tristian is the Knight of Bravery. His powers are based around fire. This is because of his belief that bravery can burn inside everyone.


	8. We think, therefore we are

Author's Note

I own only my characters such as Sterling, Addison, etc. Also I know the original anime was in the 90's but the stories in the current day (at the time of writing 2016) this is for my writing convenience. Review and thanks.

* * *

Chapter 8: We think, therefore we are

"Amida ga afureru no wa kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara," Sterling sang as she looking down at her phone, "Dakishime takunaru no wa kimi ga soba ni iru kara."

Usagi looked over at her sister giving her a look. She's not…

"Naze umarete kitakanante Kangaete mo wakaranainda," Sterling continued not notcing the look form Usagi, "Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite Mitsukedasu itsuka."

Sterling and Usagi were currently sitting in Azabu-Juuban Park. They had arrived in Tokyo earlier this morning and had after naps in their hotel rooms had developed to investigate.

They had spilt up into four teams to look around. (Team Moon, Team Knight, Team Serious, and Team Pretty Boys as named by Usagi)

So far they had not found anything so they had come back to wait for everyone at the park.

While waiting it seems Sterling had decided to singing catchy tokusatsu themes.

"…Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo. Warera omou yueni warera ari," Sterling continued singing.

"What are you singing?" Addison asked as he walked up with Jasper and Tristian.

"Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari. It's by a band called Kishidan," Usagi answered annoyed as Sterling finally stopped singing.

"Not my fault your country makes good music," Sterling replied turning to Jasper and Tristian, "Anything?"

"Not a thing," Jasper explained leaning against the bench the princesses were sitting on, "No energy out of place nothing unusually."

Addison plopped down to sit next to Sterling as Tristian pulled out a soccer ball from his back pack to dribble while thinking.

"Damn, maybe the others had better luck?" Sterling asked hopefully as she ran a hand threw her blonde hair.

Usagi sighed, she hoping too. The quicker the Knights, Generals, and her solved the problem the quicker they could head home and hopefully avoid…

"Usagi?!"

The moon princess tensed and looked shocked at the Inner Senshi coming towards her.

…..

Aeron loved berries.

She smiled as she popped another in her mouth.

The first thing she asked for when she had awaked according to her master had been berries. That's how she got the name Aeron, it meant berry.

Right now she was eating a whole bag of them as she watching the Inner Senshi approached Serenity and the Knights.

Oh she had not expected this today but she was going to enjoy it.

She snapped her fingers to create a shield so no civilians could get in.

….

Tristian was the first to react to the approaching Senshi latching his soccer ball at Makoto knocking her back, shocking the other senshi.

"Don't come any closer," Sterling order using her leader voice.

"Sterling," Usagi tugged on her sleeve as Sterling got up. She didn't want to deal with the senshi right now but she didn't want to hurt them either. Yes they had hurt her but she didn't want to hurt them, at least not like the Knights wanted too.

"What's the big idea?!" Makoto demanded getting up from the hit, man that kid could kick.

"Usagi, who are these people?! Are you okay?! Where have you been?!" Minako shot off her questions getting closer to them.

Sterling pulled off her hood and walked to stand in front of Minako, "I said don't get closer."

Addison stood up cracking his knuckles smirking as Jasper glared as was Tristian.

"Sterling, please. I don't want you fighting," Usagi pleaded.

Minako's eyes went wide as she looked at Sterling, "Ta-Tala?"

"Seems you remember me, cousin," Sterling acknowledged, "Now remember I'm not a force to be messed with and leave. Usagi will talk to you when and if she's ready. You've already done enough damage."

Minako was confused at this point but luckily Rei took over for her, "You don't understand what's going on."

"I understand I will be kicking your ass if you don't leave," Tristian responded as he removed his armor key from his key ring.

"What was that you little brat?" Makoto growled stepping forward only to be stopped by Addison.

"Back up, sparky," Addison threatened, "Your opponent will be me if we fight."

"Addison!" Usagi shouted at the nineteen year old.

"One chance. Leave. Usagi doesn't want us to fight," Sterling explained calmly, "She is our princess. She was your princess. Have some common sense and walk away."

The senshi shared a look, then looked at Usagi. She was right there. Only a couple feet away, behind these rude foreigners. They needed to talk to her. Protect her, explain things.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Usagi saw what was happening and immediately yelled, "Please don't say make up!"

"MAKE UP!"

Within seconds the Sailor Senshi were here.

Usagi looked annoyed, "And they said make up." She looked at the knights, "Don't you dare metal up!"

"METAL UP!"

"And you metal uped…."

A gold and silver night, Silver and blue knight, black and blue knight, and a red and black knight stood there waiting.

The sailor senshi eyed the knights fearfully and curiously.

"Now tell me," The gold knight, Sterling, began looking at Venus, "Have you accepted the light inside?"

"Wh-what?" Venus looked confused.

The silver and blue knight, Addison, looked at Jupiter and asked, "Jupiter, have you felt the quick pain of justice?

Jupiter looked at Addison as if he was crazy.

Jasper, the black and blue knight, glanced at the quiet Mercury, "Have you told your cold truth yet?"

Mercury shivered at that.

Tristian felt the flames at his finger tips and looked at the ready to fight Mars, "So, Mars. Have your ignited your bravery?"

Mars simply reared back and launched a fire soul at him.

"and now you're fighting," Usagi noticed pulling out her broach and cell phone.

* * *

Author's Note 2

The song Sterling's singing is the theme to Kamen Rider Ghost, its a good song also a good series.

Kunzite's present name is Hadi Kader. Hadi being arabic for "leader" because he is leader of the Shinnetou and Kader for "capable". Meaning he's a capable leader. His name is Arabic and he is Arabic because hes's the General of the Middle east.

Zoisite's present name is Callum Eszes. Eszes is a Hungarian name meaning "clever" this a reference to him being brilliant, while his given name Callum means "dove" this is a reference to him being the most peaceful and calm of the generals. His name is European to reflect him being the general of Europe, this is also why he is Irish.

Nephrite's present name is Eli Starr. Eli means "ascension" and it is also the name of a prophet. A hint at his ability to read the stars. Starr is again a call back to him being able to read the stars and tell the future. He is in charge of north america so he has an "american name".

Jadeite's present name is Yu Wen. Yu means "precious stone, jade, gem" in Chinese. This of course is a call back to not only his 'true' name but all the generals. His last name means "culture" which alludes to Yu being a person of two cultures as his father is Chinese while his mother is American. His name is Chinese cause he's the general of the far east.


	9. Knights vs Senshi

Author's Note

Geez, finals are killing me. Writing this is like a break for me. I own only my characters. This has a bit more humor, I feel like it needed it. Also reviews welcome and such. They're encouragement. Thanks and enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter 9: Knights vs Senshi

Hadi and Eli sighed as they sat in the tree outside the outer senshi's house. Nothing had happened so far with them and it was quite annoying. They figured they would know something over any of the others but so far nothing had happened.

Hadi sighed and figured it was time to leave pulling out his phone to call Yu and Callum when it started buzzing.

Eli leaned over to read who was calling and saw the name Bunny Shields, "Usagi?"

The Shinnteou leader nodded and hit the green button and whispered, "Usagi?"

"STERLING AND THE BOYS ARE FIGHTING MINAKO AND THE GIRLS!"

Hadi held the phone away from his ear as Eli looked at the phone super concerned, "WHAT?!"

The older man shushed the younger one pointing to the house whispered to the phone, "Wait, what? I thought we agreed not to interact with the inners? That held too many variables. What the hell, Usagi?"

"THE SENSHI JUST APPEARED AND STERLING GOT OFFEND LIKE SHE DOES –"

"of course."

"AND THEN TRISTIAN THREATED MARS-"

"WHY?!"

"AND THEN ADDISON CALLED JUPITER SPARKY-"

"Damn it."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"NOW EVERYONE TRANSFORMED AND ARE FIGHTING!"

Hadi gave Eli that told to calm down, "It's okay, Usagi. Just tell me this. And this is the difference between this being bad or unfortunate. Usagi, did the knights asks the questions? Those questions about light, bravery, and stuff."

"The speech? Yes."

"Don't do anything till we get there okay."

"Sure."

Hadi hung up and looked at Eli, "We need to book it! They gave the speech they give before they plan on killing someone!"

…..

Haruka looked up from her game, "Hotaru turned down the tv!"

"I don't have the tv on!"

"I can hear yelling of course it's on!"

"It's not on, Haruka-Papa!"

Man, Hotaru was becoming so argumentative lately.

…

Sailor Mercury sized up her opponent. While she didn't remember him personally she did remember the basics of the Mystic Knights.

They were knights trained to be a peace keeping force throughout the solar system. They were trained on Eris and eventually to up an armor and ideal they used.

How the knight perceived the idea determined their powers, and they always had two weapons, their sword and their personal weapon.

Mercury deduced by the knight's speech his powers must involve cold as he mentioned a cold truth. He was the knight of truth? She looked at his sword and saw it was a rapier. Which means he will be attacking with thrusts.

"Mercury, you're smart. Tell me," The knight started as he pulled the sword from the sheath, "Are you really going to fight me?"

Glaring she twirled her hands, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The water soared towards the knight, he shook his head as he swiped his sword at it watching it become ice.

The Senshi of Water stared confused, "Who-Who are you?"

The knight gave her a look, "I am the Knight of Truth, Sir Alecto of Nix. Now, please accept the truth. You're going to lose."

….

Mars and the black knight were keeping pace with each other very well. It surprised her.

Every time Mars launched a "fire arrow" at him he would fire back with a "flame rocket" and they were both rolling out of the way so none were hitting.

Honestly Mars was getting pissed, "Fuckin kid! Stop running!"

The knight stopped moving as flames covered his body, "Don't call me kid!"

….

Jupiter rubbed her jaw, damn the dude could punch.

Unfortunately Jupiter had figured got why the brown haired dude had wanted to be her opponent, her electric attacks we useless as he have the same powers. So that had lead them to a good old fashion brawl.

So far Jupiter had a bleeding nose and the knight's, Addison she thinks Usagi called him, had his armor on his left destroyed.

"You know what Justice is?" Addison asked.

Jupiter gave him a look, "It's the wrong being made right."

"It's also quick and painful," the knight commented as his foot connected to her stomach "so tell me, how does justice feel to you?"

…..

From the looks of it Venus was having the best luck out of all the Senshi.

She whipped her chain at Tala only to have it intercepted by a Tala's chain-sickle.

"Psyche you can't win. You never beat me," Tala taunted as she rushed forward aiming for Venus's head, "And with

Venus rolled out of the way and yelled out aiming her finger, "Crescent Beam!"

Tala reared her arm back, "Meteor Punch!"

A blast of white and orange energy blasts crashed sending everything and everyone flying.

Venus groaned as she looked up to see a gold katana in her face.

"Like I said, Psyche," Tala's helmet retracted so that Venus could see her face, "You've never beaten me and you aren't going to start now."

Suddenly Sailor Moon's wand was connecting to Tala's head.

"Fuck!" Tala dropped the sword and rubbed her head but Sailor Moon continued her assault, "Sterling Esther Aydan!"

"Don't use my full name!" the gold knight protested through the attack.

"Sterling Esther Aydan! I told you not to fight them! We will talk about this later but for now know that your princess is displeased!"

"I'm in trouble," Tala muttered.

Sailor Moon stopped her assault and gave Venus a dirty look, "I don't know if Sterling would have gone through with it. But know, that your luck I stop her from doing anything more, Minako. I'm still angry at you, I remember what you did."

Venus looked down at the ground as she heard Sailor Moon call to the other knights.

"Sailor Moon!"

The Senshi of Venus looked up and gasped as the Shinnetou appeared. All four: Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite.

"I told you to wait till we got here!" Kunzite told Sailor Moon as she walked up dragging the red knight behind her.

"You were taking too long," Sailor Moon commented before turning towards the senshi, "Do not look for me. The Knights beat you, now imagine them with the Shinnetou. If I ever feel like talking to you traitors I will contact you. Let's go guys!"

Sailor Moon jumped away followed by the knights, the generals paused their gaze lingering on them.

Venus's eyes meet Kunzite before he and the generals left.

As Sailor Venus turned back into Minako Aino she looked at her battled senshi and felt tears well up in her eyes, "God Damn it."

….

Aeron sighed as her fun ended.

She balled up her bag and stuffed it in her jacket pocket and stretched.

"I suppose I should tell master about this development."

* * *

Author's Note 2

Okay, reasoning for the Knights coming out on top in this fight:

1) The Knights planned the fight so they had the advantage Ex: Jupiter lightning not working on Addison.

2) the Knights do train more in this life time than the senshi

3) the knights had surprise on their side, they remember more about the senshi than the senshi remember the knights

4) Senshi were holding back because they were human and friends of Usagi

5) the knights weren't holding back because of how the Senshi treated Usagi

Usagi's English cover name Bunny Shields is a reference to the original English prints of the manga. Bunny was Usagi's English name while Shields was Mamoru's last name.

Sterling's weapons are a kusarigama and a katana sword

Though you don't see them this chapter:

Addison's weapon is are tonfas and a longsword

Japer's weapon is a bow and a rapier

Tristian's weapon is a Jūmonji yari and a cutlass


	10. Cassiel and Shani are awkward and cute

Author's note

So half of you liked the last chapter half of you hated. I get it, ocs beating characters are really cool but I gave reasons in the author's notes. Anyway, here's chapter 10. Enjoy. I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 10: Cassiel and Shani are awkward and cute

Sterling sighed as Hadi gave her a look, "Go ahead say it."

The younger moon princess and general were walking Nao, Usagi's dog, as the others decided to stay in the hotel room coming up with a plan of what to do.

"You should not have done that. At all," Hadi said calming, "That was not smart or called for. Usagi told you not to."

Sterling stopped as Nao stopped to sniff a bush, "I will apologize but sorry if I don't that betrayal will. The Senshi said Usagi was no longer worth protecting. They let her run away, with no idea where she has been for two years."

Hadi gave her a look, "You, Addison, Jasper, and Tristian are knights. Loyalty is something that is a basic that is taught to you, sometimes I question one of you isn't a knight of loyalty."

"That was Tristian's friend, Darien. I miss him," Sterling commented leaning against a tree.

"My point is loyalty to you and the others won't be seen the same by Usagi and the senshi," the general continued, "They have a more modern view of it. Death and torture aren't answers to this problem. If so then me and the guys would be already in trouble for choosing to support Usagi in the issue over Endymion."

Sterling and Hadi stated walking again as Nao tugged on his leash, "I find that hard to believe but Ill conceded to that for Usagi's sake. But look at it this way, the senshi know we're more powerful know so they won't mess with us while we're here."

"That's bullshit, Sterling," he said, "Don't think for a second I didn't noticed you stacked the fight in your favor. You made sure that the senshi didn't have an advantage in the fight. Jasper freezes Mercury's water, Tristian being resistant to Mars fire, Addison being immune to Jupiter's lightning, and you being able to match Venus's blows because of your similar powers."

The knight looked down at the ground and he continued, "You remembered their fighting styles and used it to your advantage, so that you could plan around them and beat them easily. Add that the senshi not wanting to really hurt humans or Usagi's friends and this was not a real fight. In a real fight between you and the senshi it would be much more of a stalemate."

Sterling looked at Hadi, "I'm a leader, you know how it is, you do what you think is right."

The older man sighed, "I don't know Sterling. Lately you just seem less and less like who you were, you don't seem like Tala."

"I don't see what you're saying," she replied.

Hadi sighed, "Never mind. Lets get back."

….

Sterling and Hadi walked into the hotel room removing Nao's leash as he ran up and began begging his owner for attention.

The young woman looked around confused, "Where's Tristian?"

"He ran out to get some food," Jasper replied as he stared at the tv.

"Is that Precure?!" Sterling yelled jumping on the bed to watch the show.

Usagi sighed as she walked over to talk to Hadi, "How did the talk go?"

"As well as can be expected," Hadi explained, "Really, we'll just have to wait to see how it goes. Sterling isn't a person to pick fights like that. Or be reckless. I don't get it."

Usagi nodded looking at her sister, as she sang along with the tv annoying Yu to the point that he tries to take the remote from her, "Neither do I."

….

Tristian stared for a second, at the man putting his food on the counter, she nodded that he looked familiar and laughed to himself when he realized it was Prince Anteros of Venus. It figures the closer you were to Princess the more reincarnation you would see.

He read his name take as he took the food, "Thanks, Motoki."

Leaving he spotted someone and froze, Hotaru Tomoe. She was walking in the door.

His hard began thumping as he was hit with a memory.

 _Cassiel gulped as he walked up to the princess in her gorgeous purple dress. He spared a look at Tala as see gave him an encouraging look._

 _The Princess of Saturn looked at him confused as he bowed to her, "Good evening, Princess. I just wanted to greet you and introduce myself."_

 _The Princess raised her eyebrow at him, "You're a knight from my kingdom." She noted this as she noticed the purple on his black uniform marking him a Saturian._

" _Yes, Princess. I'm Sir Cassiel of Atlas, knight of bravery," he confirmed babbling a little, "I will be at the castle for a while serving the Queen and Princess."_

 _The Princess smiled softly at the babbling knight, "Well I hope to see you around, Sir Cassiel."_

" _You as well, Princess Shani," Cassiel replied as Princess Shani of Saturn walked away._

Tristian gulped as he placed the food down, he could hear Jasper saying no somewhere but chose to ignore it.

…..

"Ma'am."

Hotaru looked over at a teenager in black and red clothes walking towards her.

"Yes?"

The boy smiled nervously, "I just wanted to say, you're beautiful and to introduce myself. I am Tristian. Tristian Kurosawa."

Hotaru blushed a little and look at the strange boy, "Thank you, Kurosawa. I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

Kurosawa smiled, "Call me, Tristian. I hope to see you around."

With that Tristian grabbed some bags and left in a hurry confusing Hotaru.

Why did he seem familiar?

* * *

Author's note 2

The name Darien is a reference to the English dub where that is Mamoru's name.

The name of Usagi's dog, Nao, is named after Sailor Moon's author, Naoko Takeuchi.

Hotaru's past life name Shani is what the Hindu's called Saturn.

Motoki is said to be a Prince of Venus named Anteros, this is because I think recurring characters should technically be people that held a somewhat important role in the past as well. Expect to see more references like that.


	11. Facebook can't tell you everything

_Author's Note_

 _Sorry for the delay. College is stupid and I hate it and I'm out for the summer. I own nothing but my characters. The idea of the chapter was brought to me when my coworker was crushing on this guy and I realized the first thing she did was facebook him. Enjoy and review please_

* * *

Chapter 11: Facebook can't tell you everything

They needed intel on them. The senshi knew that and luckily for them they had a few clues from the fight they could go on.

"The ice one said he was Sir Alecto of Nix," Ami commented as she pulled out her computer looking at the others, "That means he was from Pluto. We can ask Setsuna about him when the Outers get here."

Makoto nodded as she put a band aid on her face.

The senshi were at the temple as they were waiting on the outers, patching themselves up while trying to figure out what was going on.

Minako played with the bandage on her wrist as she said, "I heard Usagi say the gold knight's human."

Rei looked over at her depressed leader concerned, "That's good. You also said her old name right?"

The Venus solider nodded, "I remember it. Tala. I think we trained with her."

"She called you cousin," Makoto noted suspiciously.

Minako shrugged unsure.

Ami wanted to break the tension asked, "So, what was Tala's name?"

"Um, if I remember correctly Usagi said Sterling Esther Aydan," Minako replied watching as Ami typed it in.

It took Ami a few minutes as she tried different spellings till she got what she was looking for, "Found her facebook."

On the screen was a blonde young woman smiling dressed in a button up and jeans, as she was leaning against an old building. Overall she seemed perfectly average.

Ami eventually clicked on friends and was pleased to find that the three other knights were in her friends list. Scanning threw she also found to her surprise four men that were clearly the Generals:.

An hour later she had a short list on the paper about their opponents from the internet.

 _Sterling Esther Aydan- 23, History Student, took marital art classes, seems protective of Usagi, Sagittarius_

 _Raymond Addison Prince, Jr. - 19, College Student, wrestler in high school, close friend with Sterling, Leo_

 _Jasper Takumi Kurosawa- 25, journalist, older brother of Tristian, seems private, half-Japanese, Scorpio_

 _Tristian Leopold Kurosawa- 17, high schooler, younger brother of Jasper, plays soccer, half-Japanese, Aquarius_

 _Hadi Kader- 25, law student, originally from Jordan, stepbrother of Callum, seems brotherly to everyone, Virgo_

 _Callum Doyle Eszes- 19, pre-med student, originally from Ireland, Hadi's stepbrother, very smart, Libra_

 _Eli Micah Starr- 20, Astronomy student, close friends with Yu, likes cooking, Cancer_

 _Yu Wen- 19, police officer, close friends with Eli, half-Chinese, Taurus_

"This isn't much," Makoto noted annoyed as she handed the list to Rei to look at.

Ami handed the laptop to Makoto, "It's what looked of most help. I mean from the looks of it that just seem like an average good of friends. "

Rei frustrated hand the computer to Minako, "We probably look like an average group of friends but we're not. We need more."

"Sister…"

Everyone turned and looked at Minako as she stared down at the computer.

"Minako?"

Minako looked at them, "I remember. Tala, she was Princess Tala of the Moon. She was Serenity's younger sister and if I remembering right, we need to find them now. Tala's dangerous!"

….

Aeron stretches as she entered in the room yawning.

"And what have you accomplished today?"

Aeron rolled her eyes to see her…really she never knew what to call him after all these years so she settled on coworker, "Pryce, don't you have better this to do? Like stalk outside of Master Maxon's room? Or debate on what color you haven't disgraced by wearing?"

The slightly younger man with red eyes glared at the blonde, "Your comedy never fades. Kinda annoying. But again I'll ask. What did you get to do today. Have you found the senshi?"

The young woman smirked, "Oh, even better. I found the knights, shinnetou, senshi, and moon princesses."

Pryce's eyes went wide, "Wait, wait, what?"

"Yep, that's not even the best part," Aeron smirked, "The Knights and Senshi were fighting each other!"

"They are? We can use this," Pryce noted as he saw Aeron leaving the room, "Where are you going?"

"To tell Master Maxon."

…

 _Tala looked down at the simple gold ring in her hand. It symbolize pretty much everything._

 _How she felt about being a knight, about being a princess, the moon kingdom, everything._

 _She sighed and slipped it on her finger._

" _So, have you made your decision?"_

 _Tala turned to look at the cloak figured that asked that, "Yes."_

 _The knight of light turned to looked up at the moon, "I'll will help you. Let's bring down the Moon Kingdom."_

… _.._

Sterling jolted awake.

"Ster, you okay?" Addison asked concerned.

Sterling huffed, she felt like she couldn't breath.

What? Tala, Sterling, her saying those words?

And those feelings? Those we're her feelings.

Eventually Sterling calmed down and was able to relax enough to see that Tristian and Jasper watching tv in the corner of the room while Usagi and Nao were asleep next to her. While Addison was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"where-where's Hadi and the guys?" Sterling asked as she glanced at the clock to see it was 3 in the morning.

"They went to their room to sleep, but Sterling answer are you okay?" Addison replied concerned.

Now, no would have been the right answer but no, she replied, "I'm fine. Just had a bad memory pop up of training. Go back to sleep, Addy."

* * *

 _Author's note 2_

 _Esther means Star, making Sterling full name have the meaning of "excellent star from the moon."_

 _Raymond means Advice and Protector a nod to Mamoru's name meaning which is also protector. Addison goes by his middle name since his dad does goes by Raymond._

 _Takumi is spelled with characters meaning Open and Truth. Jasper is very honest to everyone. Takumi was his dad's name._

 _Leopold has a meaning of bold, and the Leo in the name is associate with lion and lions with bravery._

 _Micah is prophet. Another nod to Nephrite's powers._

 _Doyle means dark stranger, It's Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's last name. He created Sherlock Holmes._

 _Eris is a dwarf planet, home of the mystic knights._

 _Atlas is a moon of Saturn, think of it like a province or state or city. It's where Cassiel/Tristian is from._

 _Nix is a moon of Pluto, it's where Alecto/Jasper is from._


	12. Sterling and Addison might be over

Author's Note

 _Sorry from the delay guys. School out so I've been working more and my friends want to see my face more and just all this shit. And now I have to go on vacation with my family this week. For the record I'm from a southern conservative white family. It's going to suck. Anyway, enough with my problems. Disclaimer, I don't own anything expect my characters and no the generals name with not be change sorry. My personal choices._

 _Also to answer Nick. 1. Did the Sailor Senshi get to that level of power in the same ways as in the anime? Yes, yes they did. 2. How long have they been at that level for, prior to the fanfic? It's a year after the 5_ _th_ _season about a year and a half to 2 years. 3. What was going on when the fanfic began? To clarify the senshi and Mamoru were living normal lives more or less till there dreams came concerning the senshi and making the make the plan mentioned in the story 4. Where in America was Usagi at when the fanfic began? Usagi started off in Atlanta, Georgia not New York, New York like the senshi planned. She hitched to the next state, Alabama and eventually ended up in the city Sterling and the others live in River Valley. Which is where Sterling found here. 5. Why did she go there? She didn't plan on going there, she always wanted to visit New York, but due to a full plan and her emotional stated she ended up taking the first plane to the states, and took buses, walked, and hitched till she ran out of money in River Valley._

* * *

Chapter 12: Sterling and Addison might be over, wait were they together?

 _Princess Persephone and Sir Alecto shared one last look as he turned to leave._

" _We're never going to see each other again, are we?" Alecto paused in the door way refusing to look at the love of his life._

 _Persephone looked out the window of her room as she watched the Plutirian march by, "In this life time? No." She wiped the tears from her eyes._

" _Then, I'll you in are next lifetime."_

 _If there was one thing that Sir Alecto of Nix was not, it was a liar._

… _._

"Setsuna!"

Rei's yelling knocked Setsuna out of her memory, "What?"

"We asked you about Alecto and you got this far away look," Ami explained looking over her concerned.

The inners had just finished explaining the situation to the outers senshi , Makoto had procced to ask Setsuna about the knight Alecto causing the memory of the final good bye to surface.

"Yes, Alecto," Setsuna sighed looking at them, "I did know him. Very well. He was my lover."

The room feel silent.

"Um, that's um…."

"What have you been hiding?" Minako playfully asked Setsuna.

"You'd be surprised."

…..

Mamoru sighed as he stared at the painting of him and Usagi, he regretted it. Regretted his plan. He constantly worried about where Usako was.

What of his future with her? About Chibiusa?

Mamoru noticed movement at the corner of eye. He turned to his right and saw a young couple kissing to his right. The moment reminded him again of Usako and their tender moments.

After a minute or two of the couples continuous kissing, Mamoru awkwardly scooted away and decided to leave heading to the Crown hoping to catch the senshi to talk to them.

….

Sterling waited till she couldn't sense Mamoru anymore before she angrily pushing Addison away from her, breaking their kiss.

"What the hell, Addison?!" Sterling whispered angrily.

Addison looked annoyed at her, "Mamoru was starting to notice us and kissing makes people uncomfortable and helped us blend. Besides its not like we haven't kissed before."

The princess glared at the prince, "Addison, we are not together. We need to stop hooking up and stuff like that. I don't feel like I did in the past and letting you love me without a return feeling is wrong."

The young man ran a hand through his hair, it was suppose to be simple. Spy on Mamoru and see whats up with him. It wasn't suppose to turn into a deep confession about their relationship again.

"Just go tag Mamoru," Sterling commented, "Before I meteor punch you."

Knowing the threat of Sterling's words he decided to trail his brother.

…..

Kaiyo Himura was not having the best day.

She was late getting up, her parents were giving her crap, nothing was going her way and now her boyfriend, Kyo Nakamura, was harassing her.

Kaiyo struggled in his grip as he yelled at her, "We belong together you bitch! We're getting back together!"

The young Japanese girl was going to yell for help when suddenly a blonde woman suddenly pulled him off.

The woman glare at him, and yelled in English, though Kaiyo only picked up a word or two.

Kyo got up and swung at the woman but the woman catch his arm and twisted it till a cracking sound was heard. Kyo screamed and the woman let go.

The man got up and turned looking fearful at the woman as she spoke, "Never touch her again."

With that Kyo ran off leaving the women alone.

Kaiyo looked at the woman studying her. She was clearly not from around, she sounded American from what Kaiyo heard. She was dressed in dark jeans and a pink-red shirt with a star on it and a black jacket. She had blonde hair, silver eyes, and was a tad tall compared to her.

Kaiyo's blue eyes meet the woman's silver and held her gaze for a second, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," was the simple reply.

They stood there for another minute before the woman held out her hand and muttered something.

"Excuse me?" Kaiyo asked not hearing her.

"Sorry," the woman spoke up, "I'm Sterling Aydan, nice to meet you."

The black haired girl smiled at her, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Kaiyo Kimura. Would you let me treat you to lunch? As a thank you for helping me."

"Sure."

….

Aeron crushed the berries in her hand as she watched Tala from a distance with the girl.

….

" _Eluwilussit is my name."_

" _Um, you have a nickname? I can't pronounce that very well yet."_

" _Elu. You?"_

" _Call me Azi."_

…..

Mamoru sighed and turned to the young man behind him.

"Okay, you've been following me all day. Why?"

The young man had brown hair and eyes, looked a couple years younger than him and had on light jeans and a blue hoodie over a red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it.

He jumped a little before sighing, "Hello, I'm Addison Prince. I'm the reincarnation of Prince Endymion's younger brother, Prince Aeolian, which kinda makes me your brother. But not since I've been reincarnated and am now Addison Prince and have a whole family now in America. Kinda like how your Mamoru Chiba now. Yeah, I know your Mamoru cause I'm friends with Usagi now who has been living with me and my friends for like two years now. And she asked me to see what you're up to cause of some bad vibes and stuff attacking her so that's why we're here. But you probably heard about Usagi being back from the senshi cause we got into fight with them earlier. I fought Jupiter and that got messy, you know-"

Mamoru calmly put a hand on Addison's shoulder, "Okay, let me get us from coffee and we'll start this from the beginning."

* * *

Author's Note 2

 _Setsuna's past name is Persephone. Persephone is the wife of Hades, who's Roman form is Pluto._

 _Sterling's wearing a Steven Universe shirt, because her name means little star and it has a star on it. Plus the shows cool._

 _Addison's wearing a Shazam/Captain Marvel shirt because of his lightning powers and puns are_ a thing.


	13. This time it's personal

Author's Note

 _Sorry, It's been over 20 days since I updated I think. Work happened a lot and I've had writers block as well. Anyway, on to chapter 13. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 13: This time it's peronal

So Mamoru looked at Addison, "So let me get see if I got this straight. You're my brother?"

"I'm the reincarnation of your brother, Aeolian."

"You meet with Usako after Sterling found her and took care of her while in America."

"After you and the senshi tricked her into running away after some bad visions, and you had planned to have someone take care of her but your friend never found her."

"Yes, so something attack you in America and prompt you to come here?"

"It was a robot gorilla, yes."

"And while being here your trying to figure out what's going on, and while doing that you ran into Rei and the others."

"Yep, bad planning…"

"You decided to fight them and did you say you beat them?"

"Well, that was kinda clever planning but yes."

"And because you're still trying to figure out who sent the monster, your group is trying to be low key."

"Pretty much."

Mamoru took a long sip of his coffee before he looked at Addison, "Okay then. I think I need some headache pills. Then you and I will try to figure out what's going on and how to fix this…"

Addison nodded as Motoki came up and placed his milkshake in front of him, "Oh, Hey Anteros!"

Motoki looked at him confused, "Um, hey?"

…..

Rei sighed as she swept the steps angry. The meeting had really accomplished nothing but speculation and informing the outers of the knights.

She had said bye to the senshi about 15 minutes ago and was doing her chores now as she thought over the recent events. Really all she wanted to do was talk things over with Usagi to explain.

Suddenly Rei felt pain around her leg as she was dragged to the ground. She rolled over to see that her leg was wrapped up in chain, a chain that's looks rather familiar.

"Sterling!"

A chuckle caught Rei's attention, she looked to see Sterling in front of her sickle chain in her hands, "Familiar isn't it?"

Rei glared at her, "What?"

"You always provoked me when you were training with us on Eris," She explained as she yanked her chain back into her hands, "You're always pointing out how my sister was princess. How she was going to be queen. How my mother was always there for her. How she had a whole guard to protect her. How she was loved by everyone. How I was so unloved."

The senshi of flame looked at the knight in shock. She wouldn't do that would she? She tried to remember but couldn't remember it.

"Needless to say I didn't handle it well," Sterling smirked as she swirled the chain in her hand, "I beat you, at everything I could. Several times we got into fist fights. But it didn't seem to be enough."

Sterling and Rei glared at each other, "Sometimes I wish I would have killed you. Guess you should thank Aeolian for stopping me."

The senshi stood up as the knight summoned a dark portal and a two tailed cat monster walked out.

…..

Sterling Aydan huffed as she finished walking up the stairs.

"You that out of shape?" Kaiyo laughed as she stopped in front of the shrine.

"No," the knight of light commented, "I just hate stairs."

Sterling knew she should being doing other things right now, trailing the outers, checking on Usagi and the generals, making sure Addison had not been caught, but she couldn't. Not till she could figure out who Kaiyo was.

She felt a pull to her. It was a pull she felt whenever she meet someone from her past life as Tala. But this pull was stronger than any she felt before and she couldn't place her. She had place so many people since being in Tokyo, so why couldn't she place Kaiyo?

Pushing that aside in her mind, she walked over to Kaiyo and motioned to the shrine, "So, this is Hikawa Shrine?"

"Yep, I come to pray about once a week," Kaiyo explained as she grabbed Sterling's hand a led her closer.

Sterling studied the temple with a smile, "Wish I had a place like this to pray. It's beautiful and quiet. You can really feel the energy."

Kaiyo gave Sterling a look, "You don't have a church you go to?"

"Don't go to church actually. I'm pagan. So I worship Selene, Aphrodite, Apollo," The moon princess explained.

As they reached the front of the temple Kaiyo released Sterling's hand, "well, then that must suck."

"A little-"

Before Sterling could finished she felt something coming for her and pushed Kaiyo to the ground as a flame arrow flew over the heads.

Sterling jumped up and glared at her attacker.

Kaiyo looked over surprised, "Sailor Mars?"

"Shit, this is the shrine with Rei Hino isn't it?" The knight asked the civilian.

The younger woman nodded.

The Knight sighed and looked at Sailor Mars as her fire bow was trained on her, "Look, I get firing at me but let Kaiyo go."

"Wha-Wait, what's going on?" Kaiyo asked concerned.

"Please," Mars growled walking closer, "After you just attacked me with that demon you think I'll fall for that! She's probably another knight or something."

"What? I haven't done anything!" Sterling replied realizing something wasn't right she looked at Kaiyo, "Run. Run, Kaiyo. Forgot about this and me and run."

"What? No, why is Sailor Mars attacking you? I don't understand," The Japanese girl asked confused.

She had lived in Tokyo most of her life. She knew the senshi were good people. Sailor Venus had actually saved her life when she was in high school. So why was Mars attacking Sterling? Sterling had been nothing but wonderful to her all day and kind.

"I can't explain now run!" Sterling ordered again.

It was that moment that Mars released another arrow.

"Shit! Metal up!" Sterling screamed.

Kaiyo shut her eyes as a bright light engulfed Sterling, when she opened them again a gold and silver knight stood in front of her, "What?"

Sailor Mars glared at the knight as she launched another fire attack.

…..

Pryce arrived and gave Aeron a look, "You are dressed like Tala today."

Aeron remained quiet for a moment, "I had a trick to play on Mars."

Pryce looked at the fight between Sailor Mars and Tala, "You got them to fight each other? Why? I thought Master Maxon said he was playing to pickethem on one by one starting with the generals fighting the inner senshi?"

"Master Maxon didn't order this," Aeron explained turning her eyes to look at Kaiyo, "It's personal."

….

 _Azi smiled at her sleeping wife and kids._

 _She stretched and walked outside her hut at looked around at her small tribe of people._

 _This is all she ever really wanted and needed. A people that love her, a family, a place to call home._

 _She sighed in contentment. She looked to the tree live and felt her smile sleep as she saw a familiar black uniform appear from the trees._

 _The uniform of a Mystic Knight._

…

Sterling skidding along the ground for a second before she stopped herself.

The Knight hating fighting the senshi on even footing. Mars was great at fighting at long range and was keeping her at a distance.

Sterling pulled out her sword, thinking about just rushing Mars when she heard a scream.

She turned to see a black knight jumping away with Kaiyo in his arms.

"KAIYO!"

Then a ball of fire crashed into Sterling causing the world to go black.

* * *

Author's note 2

review and thank you


	14. Is this Kidnapping?

_Author's Note_

 _All right sorry for the delay. Life just keeps happening. On with Chapter 14. I own only my characters._

* * *

Chapter 14: Is this Kidnapping?

Minako looked worried at Sterling, who was currently tied to a chair in Rei's shrine. While she knew that she was dangerous but she didn't like the idea of having her tied up and held hostage.

The senshi of Venus listened to Rei explain what had happened as Ami treated Sterling's burns.

"I can't believe her!" Makoto commented.

Minako, on the other hand, was concerned, "Wait, a black knight stole the girl?"

Rei nodded, "I really didn't understand that. Honestly I was kinda pissed Sterling left me to battle that demon and ran off to the front of the temple. I didn't get a good look at the knight that ran off with her but it was black and gold."

"So, we have a fifth knight running around?" Makoto asked confused, "That doesn't explain why she ran off with the girl and why Sterling freak out over it."

Ami at that point stopped treating Sterling's wounds and looked at them, "So, Sterling looks to be healing faster than most. Though honestly those burns you gave her are pretty bad, Rei."

The senshi of fire sighed, "like I said I got a little worked up. But right now we need to figure out what we need to do now that-"

Rei stopped talking as a sizzling sound became apparent.

They looked around till they saw Sterling glaring at them from her chair.

Noticing the look in her eyes Minako was sure if Sterling would have punched her way out of the shrine if the magiced ropes hadn't keep her in place. Minako took note that the sizzling sound was coming from a glowing rune on her arm. She recognized it as one for healing and that it was helping the pink and red burns heal and fade away.

"So, what do we do now? We have an angry dangerous moon knight tied up in your house?" Makoto looked at Rei.

Sterling struggle before the door opened and Mamoru came in with Addison, "Well, talking would be a nice start."

"Hello ladies, Sterling," Addison greeted happily, earning confused and shocked looks from the senshi and an angry grunt from Sterling.

"what the hell, Mamoru?!" Makoto complained.

"Calm down, Sparky."

"Call me Sparky one more time…"

"Girls, please ignore him and listen to me," Mamoru began explaining while the Addison went to release Sterling.

"So, this is different. Me freeing you," Addison teased which earned him a worse glare, "Okay, shutting up. So, what do you think Usagi is up to?"

…..

Sailor Moon sighed tiredly as she and the Generals finished fighting the monsters that had jumped them on their way to scope out Rei's shrine, "Well, conformation that something is up here. I wondered why they attacked."

"To slow us down so we wouldn't get to Sterling in time," Jadeite replied calmly as he looked at his phone, he looked up to see a sighing Nephrite and concerned looking Zoicite.

"What happened to Sterling?!" Sailor Moon screamed concerned for her sister.

Jadeite covered his ears at the high pitched squeal as Kunzite walked over and took Jadeite's phone and looked at it, "It seems Sterling has been captured by the Senshi."

"What?!" Sailor Moon, Nephrite, and Zoicite yelled in unison.

"Its okay, Addison is there with Mamoru setting her free," Jadeite added happily.

The moon princess walked calmly over to Jadeite and took his shoulder. Then began shaking him violently.

"WHAT?!"

….

Tristian looked up from stalki-flowing Hotaru and looked over at his brother, "Did you hear that?"

"We're ignoring that.'

….

Michiru looked up from her magazine for a minute looking at her family as they are ice cream around her. Did she just hear a scream? Must be her imagination. She looked at her phone as she felt it buzz. Oh, what now?

…..

Aeron looked at the struggling Kaiyo as she yanked at the chain that attached her to the bed of her cell, "This is temporary. Just till I get rid of that damn Tala."

"This kidnapping! You won't get away with this! And I don't know what you're talking about!"

The black knight slammed her fist into the wall, "Fine, I suppose you know Tala better as Sterling. I won't let Sterling take you from me again, Eluwilussit. She took you away from me, she took our children, our people, my life! Away from me!"

Kaiyo looked at the crazy woman, "our…children?"

The hooded night kneeled close to the bed, "Yes, remember? I know it takes a while, Elu. Our kids: Nahuel, Osyka, and Namid? We lived together in your tribe? It was one of the many tribes on Jupiter that refused to live under the rule of the "official" Jovian king. I was your wife, Azi. We loved each other before Tala and her knight ruined everything. When I saw Sterling about to take you away from me again I had to step in and save you."

The confused girl got a look of recognize on her face for a second before shaking it off and glare at her, "Okay "Azi" why are you hiding your face? Why not just talk to me? Why kidnap me"

Aeron flinched as she stood up, "It'll make sense once you remember. I don't want to confuse you right now." With that she left.

Kaiyo kills the bed anger as she looked at the ceiling, "Kami, Sterling, Sailor Mars, I don't care who someone please save me from the fucked up dream."

* * *

 _Author's note 2_

 _thanks for reading and review_


	15. So what's up with the villains?

_Author's note_

 _Sorry, it took so long to work on this and have it up. I kinda ended up having a three month marathon of magical girl shows instead of writing. Dear god It was amazing. Magic Knight Rayearth, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Princess Tutu, Card Captor Sakura, Tokyo Mew Mew, Lolirock, Mermaid Melody. It was awesome. The best one we watched had to be Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Seriously Im on season 3, watch it, But anyway here's chapter 15, Ill try to have 16 up soon. I own only my characters._

* * *

Chapter 15: So what's up with the villains?

Pryce looked at the young woman in the cell. So this was the famous Eluwilussit? Not what he had pictured. But this was the woman that lead to Aeron being born.

The Black Knight knew everyone had a different reason for becoming a Black Knight.

Master Maxon became a Black Knight because of the disgrace of being made to resign from the Mystic Knights because of his political views on the government they served.

Pryce join Master Maxon because of he was impressed by his strength and was tired of trying to be as great as his father, Count Rhys of Rhea.

Aeron's? While Pryce never understood all of it, he did understand that Eluwilussit and her tribe, a Jovian tribe had been wiped out prior to the Moon-Earth War, and because of the Mystic Knights, more specifically Princess Tala, Aeron couldn't stop it.

The Black Knight known as Aeron was a force to be reckoned with, her hatred of the Moon Kingdom and the royals ran strong and deep. Pryce was glad that Aeron had found Eluwilussit though, hopefully she wouldn't be running off with random whores and keep focused on the missions Maxon gave her.

That was a big hope though.

…..

Kaiyo yanked on the chains that attached her to the bed annoyed, she was having such a nice day…Okay, that was a lie, the only bright part of her day was Sterling but apparently Sterling had lead to being kidnapped by this Azi person.

She was confused by all this and groaned at the ceiling, "A rescue would be nice…"

…

Sterling was pacing back and forth annoyed outside Rei's temple, she was getting very impatient. She wanted to try to go figure out where Kaiyo was and save her.

Addison was sitting outside with her while everyone else was inside talking. She heard shouting and swearing and the sailor senshi patent slap from inside, she wished that hurry up. Kaiyo could be in danger.

The younger earth stared at the pacing Sterling as she went back and forth, back and forth, "Sterling what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing," the princess immediately replied, "Nothing at all. Why would there be? Cause there isn't anything wrong-"

"Tala," Addison pressed on using her real name, they never used them unless it was serious.

The light knight took a minute and before sighing, "I'm just worried about that girl, Kaiyo. She was kidnapped because of me. What if they do something to her while we take time to talk this stupid stuff over? We need to hurry and rescue her!"

Addison gave Sterling a look. He had never heard her talk like this. Sterling and Tala always knew they had to deal with emotional stuff first and that they could not run into anything without a plan, "We have no plan."

"We can't make a plan, we have to hurry and save her!" Sterling hollered startling Addison.

Okay, something is up Addison decided as he heard the house behind them grow silent, "Okay, I think their done. Let's rejoin them and decided how to save Kaiyo."


End file.
